A Past Remebered, a Future to Save
by Brianne Crandle
Summary: Syaoran must return to face his past and Sakura, but is suddenly caught in a terrible plot and must rise up to save the world.....again, S/S
1. Lost in your Memory

Chapter 1  
  
  
The Evil swept his deep black cloak back, and stood angrily before the enchanted glowing mirror. The lovely shinning face of The Good reflected behind the translucent glass.  
  
You will not get away with this! The Evil yelled, blood red saliva dripping down his jaw and splattering down his robes.  
  
The Good smiled calmly, making her face even more beautiful, and The Evil shrunk away from her purity. She will prevail, I promise, and I shall help her as best I can, her sweet musical voice rang through the dark corridor, and The Evil winced at the sound.   
  
No she shall fail! The Evil cried and slammed his fist fiercely into the mirror, shattering the image of The Good into a thousand glowing pieces. Good shall always prevail, for Evil can not look straight into the face of Good! The Good cried and the room grew dark.  
  
The Evil grinned horribly, showing pointed red dripping teeth. We shall see, we shall see.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Sakura trudged sadly towards home, her delicate head bent, and her bright green eyes dropping and distant. Long hair was piled messily, but attractively, atop her head, and was tinted a shade lighter than it had been when she was younger. There was no argument that she was beautiful, and very attractive.  
  
The sun shone down, washing hot waves over the entire town. Making the black paved streets give off a heat of its own. The air its self was heavy and dry, no breeze stirring the leaves of trees.  
  
  
Sweat beaded on Sakura's for-head and back, her old worn bag was slung heavily over back, carrying all her many school books. A small purse hung over her other shoulder. Her new uniform consisted of a plain white shirt, gray skirt, and coat, with high white socks and black buckle shoes. Not her favorite outfit, that was for sure.  
  
Sakura walked into her yard and slowly up the steps of her front porch. She fished out the key from the pot next to the door, then opened it slowly and tiredly, using all her strength to push it open   
  
The house was empty as usual, her father at work and Tomyo had an apartment of his own now. After all he was in college and engaged to be married. Though Sakura couldn't imagine why any one would want to marry her brother.....  
  
Sakura dropped her bag wearily off by the umbrella basket, then plopped down heavily, face first into the couch, her face pressed into the sweet smelling cushion. This had to be the worst day of her life.  
  
Turning over onto her back Sakura started up at the low pale blue ceiling of her home. Listening drowsily to the chirping birds outside.  
  
It had been five years from today that she had sealed the Clow Cards as Sakura Cards and, four years from this same day that Syaoran Li had left back for home, leaving her with the small but important words of I love you. It was no surprise that she hated this day above all others.  
  
Sakura had had very little use for the cards lately, and her life had returned almost to normal, with an occasional use of the Cards. The forces of evil were no where to be seen, and Sakura was free to live naturally with out worry.  
  
And then there was Syaoran. Sakura had not seen or talked to him in exactly four years now. Yet she still missed him, just as much as the day he had left. His warm smile, brave attitude and not to mention how handsome he was. His cocky face still haunted her thoughts and dreams, and she longed to see him once more.  
  
Sakura sighed and gentle closed her eyes, picturing his smiling face.  
  
Sakura! Are you awake! I'm starving' here! Sakura screeched and rolled off the couch, as Kero hovered over her. His face angry and his little yellow hands at his hips. He was not a pleased Guardian beast  
  
Sakura swatted him angrily away, annoyed, and picked herself off the carpet, rubbing her backside. Don't you ever get tired of eating? She asked and made her way into the kitchen.  
  
Nope! I love FOOD! he cried happily and landed on top of the low microwave. Sakura sighed and opened the fridge door, not being able to keep herself from smiling. Kero had a way of brightening a bad situation.  
  
Sakura shut the fridge door with finality, she said and handed the flying Stuffed Animal, as Syaoran once called him, a cup of home made pudding, with strawberries pouncing at the top.  
  
Kero smacked his lips and dug in greedily, with the little metal spoon that Sakura had made for him, covering his face in drippy pudding. A very funny sight indeed.   
  
Sakura sighed and leaned her elbows on the window seal over the kitchen sink, looking sadly out into the yards and street outside, watching with blank eyes as a pair of boys rode by, and a dog ran lose from its master.   
  
In fact she didn't even notice as the dog disappeared in mid air half way down the street, or the little boy who followed after it for that matter.  
  
Neither Kero or Sakura felt any warning of danger, and it went unnoticed. (Bristar: The Evil scores a point! *boooooo*)  
  
Kero looked up over the rim of his spoon at Sakura, and sighed. He looked longingly at the food before him, then at Sakura, carefully he set down his spoon as if his best friend had died. He picked himself up and fluttered down onto the window seal next to Sakura's elbow, looking at her side long.  
  
Its that day of yours again huh? he said mildly, hating to think that Sakura could miss the Brat that much, though he had expected her too.  
  
Sakura shook herself from thoughts of Syaoran and her together before he had left. She nodded solemnly, brushing at her blurring eyes. Sakura hated crying in front of Kero, especially over Syaoran.   
  
Awww, come on Sakura, cheer up, you'll see the Brat again some day soon , he tried, nudging her elbow, and smiling at her crookedly.   
  
Sakura smiled a little, and took the time to pet his head, then started up the dish water.   
  
Your probably right Kero, maybe some day, sides I'm sure he's forgotten me by now any way, she said half heartily, and pulled on her rubber dish gloves.   
  
******************************************************************  
  
Syaoran Li dodged a sword trust from his sister, darting left, and taking a swing at her head as he passed, which she easily blocked.   
  
He barely had time to regain his balance before she attacked again, swinging in at his head this time. He ducked and tried to kick her legs out from under her. She jumped gracefully over his legs, and swung her sword back wards, trying to catch him in the side.   
  
Syaoran tumbled left as his sisters sword sang through the air, missing him by inches. He jumped elegantly to his feet, his breath coming in slow short gasps, and sweat dripping down his face and back, matting his dark brown hair to his head. The fight had been going on for some time.   
  
He faced his sister in his fight stance, sword raised before him, and his legs shoulder width apart. His sister looked warn, and tired.   
  
Slowly she touched the hilt of her sword to her forehead, and swung it down in a gracefully arch, the sign of withdrawal. Syaoran sighed, grateful that his sister was pregnant and tired easily. He returned her sign, with a stiff bow, and sheathed his sword.  
  
Syaoran was a rugged looking boy, his amber hair flopping over his forehead, and handsomely mussed. Bright brown, almost golden eyes, staring out in a dashing expression. Lean muscles showed easily through his tight shirt. He was definitely handsome.   
  
His sister sat wearily on a beautifully carved stone bench, beneath a blooming cheery.... Sakura tree. She breathed a sigh of relief and patted the stone beside her. Syaoran grinned and landed himself down beside her.  
  
They sat in silence for a time, staring at the trees and nature around them, as they calmed their racing hearts. Drifting into thoughts of their own.  
  
After a time his sister glanced at him, and placed a hand on her barely grown belly. A sweet motherly habit, that Syaoran found heart touching.  
  
Do you miss her? she asked suddenly, staring at a fallen cheery blossom that had floated down to rest on Syaoran's sleeve.  
  
he said snapping himself back from his daydream of a day much like the this that he had spent with Sakura.  
  
I said, do you miss Sakura? she repeated, turning to him slightly. Her sweet brown eyes dancing.  
  
Syaoran blushed slightly, and sighed. He knew the truth, even if his last memory of her was from when she was twelve, he still loved her, or the twelve year old Card Mistress he had known.  
  
As much as I did that day I left, he replied sadly picking the cheery blossom from his sleeve and twirling it between two fingers.  
  
I think you should go back, his sister said firmly after a moment, fingering the golden band on her left hand.   
  
What? How could I? Mother needs me here, and besides she probably has forgotten all about me, he said dropping the cheery blossom onto the bench between them. A deep old sadness creeping up on his heart.  
  
His sister reached between them, and picked the blossom up delicately.  
  
A girl never forgets her first love. I should know I married mine, she smiled at him, and handed him back the flower, Think about it Li-kun. She grinned at him warmly and ruffled his hair, then picked up her sword, and walked back towards the house.  
  
Syaoran sighed, and looked at the perfect cheery blossom that lay in daintily in his palm. Hesitantly he brought it up and breathed in its sweet sent, his thoughts flying to the moments he'd spent with Sakura, all those years ago.  
  
He still loved her, he loved every thing about her, even if they were just memories.   
  
Her face often popped into his mind when he was alone. The vision of her face was the one thing that comforted him when he was confused or scared. His constant angle.   
  
With a sad face Syaoran gently placed the blossom on the seat beside him.   
  
I love you.... Sakura he said to the flower, then turned and strode toward the house, suddenly remembering that today was the anniversary of his departure.   
  
His heart sank as he slipped inside and walked sadly to his room. Not noticing as a small Chinese porcelain figure, disappeared from the mantel  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Your what!? Tomoyo cried in alarm and shock.  
  
I'm being transferred to a private high school, for girls, Sakura repeated sadly, tears springing to her eyes.   
  
But why? the other girl asked slumping down on the couch next to her.  
  
My dad said it was best, and that my mother went there, so he thinks it would be good if I went there for high school. Besides its my best chance of getting into an American college she said holding back the tears that threatened to pour from her eyes.  
  
Tomoyo sighed, and leaned back, sinking more fully into the couch.  
  
I suppose it would be special, and it would mean allot to your dad, and its always been your dream to got to an American College......  
  
Sakura cut her off.  
  
But we where spouse to go through High School together! she cried, gripping her own skirt in shaking hands.  
  
Well we can still talk to each other, and go over to each others houses and all that, Tomoyo smiled faintly. Besides I think it will be good for you!  
  
Sakura smiled half heartily, whipping at her watering eyes  
  
When do you transfer? Tomoyo asked after a long moment had gone by.  
  
She bowed her head, and sniffled, I get my supplies tomorrow and start school Monday.  
  
Tomoyo gaped in amazement. This all happening so fast! I mean we grew up....togther...., she trailed off as she saw tears streaming down Sakura's cheeks.  
  
Oh Sakura! Im sorry, she reached out and hugged her friend. Sakura sniffled and rested her head on Tomoyo's shoulder, gripping her tightly to her.  
  
We'll get through this some how. I promise, Tomoyo closed her eyes and hugged her friend close.  
  
Sakura was personally drifting into thoughts of Syaoran, and what it would have been like had they gone to the same school. Now it was too late.  
  
  
******************************************************************  
  
  
Syaoran yelled, trying to look angry but stand respectfully at the same time, very challenging.  
  
I am sending you to a private boy's school, his mother replied sternly from behind the desk, tapping an elegant hand on the arm of her chair.  
  
Yelan Li was an intimidating woman, and the head of the Li-clan. It was her duty to over see the prosperity of every family member, along with watching over the many family businesses. She had raised Syaoran well.   
  
But... but...What about you, and my training, and the Li clan, and... Syaoran trailed off, his thoughts and words tumbling around in anger and confusement.  
  
I will be fine here with your sister and her husband, and I think I can handle the Li-clan for another 4 years at least! His mother said in her stern, who-are-you-calling-old voice. Syaoran stayed respectfully silent.  
  
Besides I believe this will help you through your training, show you how to deal with life in the real world. And there will be no more said about it!  
  
Syaoran knew when he was beat, Yes Mother. he bowed to her, his heart sinking lower and lower.  
  
May I know where? he dared to ask, keeping his head bowed, secretly not wanting to know, but knowing it would be easier to find out now.  
  
  
  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Sakura expertly adjusted the lens cap of her enormous telescope, that sat atop her roof. Carefully she leaned her head in and looked out into the night sky, viewing the rings of Saturn through her telescope.   
  
She drew away and jotted down some notes, sketching roughly what she saw.  
  
Astronomy was her favorite hobby, and one day she hoped to go to America and become an Astronomer. Her greatest dream.  
  
Reaching up she fingered the Clow key around her neck, feeling its power rushing through her. She missed those days of Cardcapting, and rushing madly to save the world, and especially fighting along side Syaoran.  
  
Sakura sighed and leaned back, gazing up at the half moon, and picking out her favorite constellations.  
  
Her eyes were drawn instantly to the constellation of Orion, the great hunter. She smiled, and remembered a time when Syaoran had told her a story about the mighty Orion.  
_  
  
Yes Syaoran?  
Do you see those three stars, perfectly alined? he lifted his hand from her waist and pointed at the dark, star littered sky, gripping her to him with his other arm.  
  
Sakura spotted them instantly, and smiled.  
  
Ya, they're part of my favorite constellation, Orion.  
  
Syaoran smiled, and held her hand in his, eyes locked with hers.  
  
My sister told me a story once, want to hear it? he asked huskily.  
  
Sakura murmured a sleepy yes' and snuggled closer to him.  
  
Syaoran chuckled against her hair, and breathed in her sent dreamily.   
  
Orion was a great hunter' he started, whispering sweetly into her ear.  
  
He was a huge and strong, man, handsome and rugged, living on nothing but the wild land,' he said, his breath stirring the hair close to her ear, sending pleasant tremors up her spine.  
  
He lived peacefully alone in a deep forest, away from all other peoples. But deep in his heart he was lonely, and sad, in need of some one to love'  
He paused and kissed her neck. Sakura smiled, and closed her eyes. Syaoran continued on.  
  
Well one day a beautiful young woman was being chased by some evil men after her rich fathers ransom, she escaped into the forest but was lost in the dense woods. She became afraid, and slowly wandered deeper and deeper into the forest' He said this huskily, wrapping his arms around her and drawing her against him.  
  
Orion chased off the evil men, and followed the beautiful woman to a moon lit glade, where he watched her, and admired her amazing beauty'  
Syaoran looked deep into her eyes, searching the emerald with the amber, and Sakura's heart pounded wildly at his loving stare.  
  
The young woman lay sprawled against a large rock, crying. Pouring her sorrow from her, and Orion longed to comfort her. Then....slowly.... she began to sing.'  
  
Syaoran paused for a moment, looking at the constellation, then back at Sakura, eyes shining. Then slowly he began to sing, in a deep husky voice.  
  
Through the meadows and the trees  
I will find my guiding light  
Over mountains and sea's  
I shall never lose sight'  
  
Till the end of my days  
And through years to go by  
Forever in your eyes I shall see my guiding light'  
_  
_ Syaoran's voice trailed off, the sounds resounding through her mind. Sakura looked up at him, and he leaned in carefully, keeping her eyes locked with his. Pausing just an inch above her lips.  
  
Orion heard this, and feel instantly in love with her, taking her into his home, and slaying the mighty Leo as a sign of his love for her....'  
  
He didn't finish, but instead touched his lips to hers, gently kissing her, showing his love in the passion of his kiss....  
  
_ Sakura! Time for bed! You've had a long day and you need your rest!, the yell of her father jolted Sakura into reality, breaking her from her wondrous thoughts.   
  
She sighed, this had to be the worst, and the saddest day of her life. But she was comforted by the vision of Syaoran's smiling face. She grinned softly, a happy love struck smile. As long as Syaoran was out there some where, then everything would be ok.  
  
Coming Dad! she cried and climbed carefully down the crickety ladder, paying close attention, as not to trip.  
  
Just as the chair near her telescope vanished into thin air, leaving a faint sense of magic behind.  
  
  
  
Sakura yawned and climbed under the covers of the bed, jolting awake a sleeping Kero.  
  
Hey! I was sleeping here! he cried in dismay, fluttering up to face her.  
  
She yawned again.  
  
Sorry Kero, she said simply and turned off the lights.  
  
Kero snorted, and cuddled back into his place above Sakura's head.  
  
They were silent for a long moment, listening to the sound of crickets out side the window.  
  
  
  
Ya, Sakura   
  
Do ya think that I'm useless now that the Clow cards are all captured and changed into Sakura Cards?  
  
Of course not! the little guardian cried.  
  
But....I don't seem to have anything to do with the Clow cards now that they are all captured and changed.... She turned over on to her side, and gazed out at the moon.  
  
Don't worry Sakura, something is going to happen soon! I can feel it! Kero said passionately  
  
Sakura smiled sleepily, maybe Kero was right, she thought, maybe something will happen and soon.  
  
Good night Kero.  
  
Good night Sakura....Card Mistress.  
  
Everything is gona turn out all right you'll see, he added but Sakura was all ready fast asleep.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Syaoran lay wide awake in bed, staring up at the high ceiling, watching the moon light play across the green paint.  
  
The whole situation had yet to sink in.  
  
He was returning to Tomoeda Japan.  
  
He would see Sakura again.  
  
It was all a bit much.  
  
Syaoran sighed, and turned over to bury his face in his pillow. As a fond memory flooded through his mind.  
  
_ Syaoran.... do u think it is possible to love someone forever? Sakura asked, lifting her head from his shoulder, and watching as birds chirped in the high branches above them.  
  
Syaoran blushed, and shifted nervously.  
  
O-of c-course, I mean if you really love someone, he looked her face over lovingly, as a soft smile touched her lips.  
  
Do you love me Syaoran? she asked not looking at him, and keeping her gaze firmly locked on the birds.  
  
Syaoran blushed brightly, but placed a finger below her chin, and turned her face to him, locking her eyes with his  
  
With all my heart and soul....  
  
Sakura smiled, tears of happiness brimming in her eyes.  
  
And I love you... with all my heart and soul..... she whispered, gazing into his eyes with all the love she possessed  
  
Syaoran whipped away a treacherous tear from her face, and kissed her lightly, then hugged her to him.  
  
Forever... and ever, he whispered into her hair.  
  
Forever and ever, she repeated, and buried her face in his chest.  
  
_ Syaoran sniffled, and grew angry at himself for almost crying, and fiercely punched his pillow.   
  
He gazed up at the moon, the same moon that Sakura had stared at all the way in Japan.  
  
No matter where you are Sakura..... we are always under the same moon... he whispered, then closed his eyes and drifted into a calm sleep, dreaming of.... Sakura.  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Unexpected Reunions

Chapter 2  
  
  
The Good sighed sadly, her angelic face twisted into a sad and helpless expression, as she watched The Evils plan take action. Earth was slowly being sucked dry, all energy and life drawn to The Evil's horrible existence. The whole of human kind was in grave danger and none of them knew it. The only person who could save them was not even aware of the danger.  
  
There must be a way I can help her! The Good cried aloud, banging delicate fists on the balcony she stood upon, staring around into her vast white palace, as if searching the empty halls for someone.   
  
As if a silent call had gone through the vast expanse, a blue robed figure stepped out from among the marble white coulombs, a delicate head bent as long red curls slipped past the folds of the hood.  
  
I can help you mistress, a sweet voice echoed through the corridor. The Good smiled and wafted over to the humble girl.  
  
Ahh yes Yamine, I should adore your help, The girl raised her head to reveal a lovely face and bright blue eyes, tumbles of red hair falling past the curves of the hood, and encircling her tiny waist.  
  
Tell me what I must do.   
  
  
******************************************************************  
  
The loud bell rang clearly through the hall ways, calling everyone to their classes. Sakura dashed up the stone steps of her new school nearly tripping in her new black high heels, juggling her books and bag in her hands.  
  
She was late again! Her Advisory base teacher would have a fit! Ms. Larsen LOVED giving detention for tardiness.   
  
Sakura slid down the hall and threw open a large wooden door colorfully decorated with math numbers and signs. She lurched into the room gasping and murmuring apologies'. Looking up she gasped and then cursed.   
  
The room was empty and on the board in bright pink chalk was written, Field Trip Today!. Sakura groaned, stamping her feet like a five year old, then flung the door open once more and raced towards the bus pickup.  
  
Things at her new school had been rather hectic, with it being an only girls school, and Sakura not knowing anyone. But she was slowly adjusting. She'd made a few new friends and most of her teachers were kind and helpful. But for some reason the weight of Syaoran's absence had been growing on her, like a looming shadow in her path. Sometimes if she concentrated really hard, she could almost sense his green aura.   
  
A girl with short curly red hair and bright blue eyes greeted her as she stumbled into the court yard, Sakura! Over here!! she cried waving happily. Sakura smiled and halted gasping beside her, Hey.....Yamine.....I forgot.... we had a......field trip.... The other girl smiled and covered full lips with one slim hand. What are we to do with you Miss Sakura? she giggled, and drifted into silence as the teacher began to talk.  
  
All right as you all know we are going to visit the new zoo over in the Umaina Park, and do a little community service, all the girls groaned, but the teacher grinned. But one thing that you might like to know is that we are teaming up with the all boys school for this little adventure. Something I'm SURE will brighten the situation.  
  
No one could disagree with that.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Li! Wait up man! called Chris Galaven, a scrawny American boy with pale green eyes and black hair. Syaoran smiled slightly, Could you be any slower Galaven? he asked as the other boy scowled.   
  
Well Im SORRY, Miss. Kilnoto was yelling at me again the other boy made an angry face and stuffed a note clearly addressed to his parents into his pocket.   
  
Looking forward to the community service with all those snobby Girls School' chicks? asked Chris sarcastically. Syaoran grinned slightly, Well we're snobby, Boys school guys, he pointed out. The other boy shrugged and hiked his bag farther up on his shoulder.  
  
Syaoran had arrived in Japan nearly three weeks ago, and had yet to see Sakura. Truth be told he was too afraid to seek her out, he wasn't sure how she would react to his not talking to her for the last five years, and then suddenly showing up and asking to be part of her life again. He sighed sadly, he was desperate to see her, but he had no idea where to find her. Did she even still live here? Did she move? What if she has a Boyfriend? What if she's ill and stuck up in a hospital somewhere wasting away into nothing?! Syaoran shook his head at the last one, marveling at his own stupidity.   
  
What's wrong dude? Everything cool? Chris interrupted him, concern vivid in his eyes. Syaoran forced a grin, Every things great! Just kinda tired is all.  
  
Chris shrugged, obviously not convinced, and turned to talk to a small brown haired boy who appeared at his side.   
  
Everything is just......just....... nothing without Sakura.... he muttered and stepped into the bright yellow bus.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
  
Yamine flung open her arms and tilted her head to the sky, her beautiful face bright and happy. Ah! It feels so GOOD not to have to wear those uniforms! She cried happily and showed off her short shorts and pink tank top. Sakura grinned fashioning her own white shorts and dark green quarter sleeve shirt. The other girl was right, it did feel good to be back in normal cloths. The uniforms weren't that bad but they did nothing for a day of hard work.   
  
The group of twelve girls stood in a open grassy part of the still being built zoo. Shovels, picks, hammers, and nails, all lay near by in a neat pile. Each girl fashioned a pair of gloves and goggles (Thought they were wearing neither at the moment).  
  
Why is it that we have to wait on MEN! a girl named Frankie (yes Frankie) complained and put on a mock tough face.   
  
Look at me a big tough MAN she flexed and twisted her face up into a what was supposed to be a guy' face, walking with her legs wide apart. The other girls fell over laughing. What are you little girls' laughing at, my stupidity or my small winky! Sakura clutched at her stomach as she leaned on Yamine for support. Frankie went up to a girl and pretended to be hitting an her. Hey babe what's shakin'. Man are you looking FINE tonight. Me and you gotta hook up, I would be soooo good for YOUR reputation! The other girl giggled helplessly and threw herself at Frankie, playing along with the moment. The other girls watched, bent over double with the heat of their laughter.   
  
Well I guess I'll have to start using THAT pick up line, drawled a male voice behind the group of giggling girls.   
  
The girl in Frankie's arms jumped immediately to her feet, and everyone stopped laughing as a group of twelve amused looking boys stood before them.   
  
The speaker was a handsome boy with shinning light brown hair that stuck out in every which way, giving him a rugged look, and bright golden eyes, starting at her, his expression mildly amused .   
  
He looks so familiar' she thought, looking at the handsome boy, searching for some clue as to who he was. He winked at her sarcastically and grouped up with his friends as their teacher called him over. Sakura watched him leave, her mind reeling with one question. Where have I seen him before?'  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Syaoran stood plaintively next to Chris his mind drumming with a strange feeling. He sensed a familiar presence but he couldn't quite place his finger on it.   
  
Now lets see.. started the teacher, pulling out a brown clip board that held a bright yellow piece of paper. Each of you have been assigned to a Work Buddy' a boy and girl pairing. Both of you must remain together at all times and you must work together on what ever project you are assigned. The teacher paused for a moment as if waiting for some kind of protest, then continued. The partners are...  
  
Kylan Jilingo and Uie Haminzara  
  
Talbin Frahisico and Ana Jerkine  
  
Yumine Dove and Chris Galavane  
  
Syaoran watched as Chris eyed his beautiful partner and gave him a sly little wink before going to stand next to her. Mean while the teacher had reached the last pairing.  
  
And last, but surely not least. Syaoran Li, and Sakura Kinomoto.  
  
Syaoran whirled and shocked amber eyes meet glistening emerald pools.  
  



End file.
